


Hijo de puta

by TomatoDiethel



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoDiethel/pseuds/TomatoDiethel
Summary: Cartman lo sabía, Kyle en realidad era un reverendo hijo de puta.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 30





	Hijo de puta

—Hijo de puta. —murmuró Cartman, mirando a la pareja irritado. —Kyle es un hijo de las mil putas.

No mucho después de la presión social a la que fueron sometidos Tweek y Craig para comenzar a salir, Cartman se dio cuenta de que en sus “putas”, es decir, su circulo de amigos, algo también había cambiado. Kenny estaba pasando mucho más tiempo con él que con Stan o Kyle, también estos últimos dos estaban más pegados que de costumbre y eso le irritaba.

Así que al ver que Kenny se subía al autobús, en compañía de Butters, platicando de quién sabe qué cosa y a él lo dejaban completamente solo, decidió esperar a los otros dos, quienes venían del otro lado de la acera, juntos, como normalmente lo hacían, aunque la atmosfera que los rodeaba era mucho más… extraña.

— ¡Ahí vienen Tweek y Craig! —chillaron las niñas, corriendo a la recién formada pareja, invadiendo el espacio personal de los chicos. Provocando que Craig quisiera tener un bate con picos para sacárselas de encima, ponían muy nervioso a Tweek.

No obstante, lejos de que Cartman le pusiera atención a ellos como la mayoría de los alumnos, siguió observando a Kyle y Stan; ellos habían volteado a verlos, sin embargo, se encogieron de hombros y con una sonrisa más una mirada cómplice, siguieron su camino al autobús.

Fue cuando Stan picó con cariño la mejilla de Kyle, que Cartman cambió su semblante a uno de desconcierto. ¿Qué era esa sensación que le inundaba el pecho?

— _Son celos._ —respondió Yo Cupido, apareciendo a su lado. — _Tienes celos de Kyle._

—Vamos, Yo Cupido, ¿quieres que te mete una paliza como siempre? —rechistó él, irritado por la simple suposición. — ¿Qué mierda le vería yo al judío imbécil de Kyle? Solo tienes que verlo, es horrible.

— _Entonces… ¿por qué les estás apuntando con esa roca?_

— ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo llegó esto a mi mano? —se preguntó, mirando la roca. —Bueno, como sea. —y la lanzó.

— ¿Qué demonios Cartman? —gritó Kyle, esquivando a pura suerte el proyectil lanzado.

—Kenny ya se fue. —dijo sin darle importancia a los reproches del chico de la gorra verde. — ¿Por qué no se fueron con él?

Hubo una pausa, Cartman crispó una ceja al notar la falsa excusa que le estaban por lanzar. Yo Cupido seguía revoloteando a su lado, murmurando _celos, celos, celos_ alrededor de su rostro.

—Kenny tenía que hacer algo con Butters hoy. —sonrió Stan, igual de calmado que siempre. — ¿Quieres ir de regreso con nosotros, Cartman?

—Sólo esperaré el autobús aquí, no es porque quiera irme con ustedes. —reprochó, molesto. Pegando un puñetazo al aire, que mandó a estrellarse a Yo Cupido en la acera, siendo pateado por Tweek que venía de la mano de Craig. — _Tú te lo buscaste, pequeño hijo de puta._ —sonrió.

Kyle alzó una ceja al escucharlo, bueno, era mejor no cuestionarse a Cartman o acabaría en la usual pelea de siempre.

— ¿Dónde está Wendy? —preguntó al aire, fingiendo observar al cielo.

—Oh… —Stan hizo una pausa, mirando a Kyle. Cartman chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo, como odiaba la complicidad de esos dos. —Terminé con ella, pensé que toda la escuela ya lo sabría para este momento, Wendy no ha dejado que ninguna chica se me acerque en toda la semana.

—Bueno, es así de celosa. —continuó Kyle.

— ¿Terminaste con Wendy? —preguntó Craig, sorprendido. —Pero ella ha dicho que su relación va viento en popa.

—Pues no lo está. —Stan se encogió de hombros, como si eso le hubiera dejado de importar. —Encontré algo mucho mejor.

Y aunque nadie pudo notarlo, más que Cartman, que sintió en ese momento unas reverendas ganas de tirar a Kyle y pegarle un puñetazo a Stan, por el adorable rubor que se había apoderado de la cara del judío y que en vano intentaba esconder.

— ¿Qué encontraste? —sonrió, si no se reventó un diente en ese frase era de pura suerte.

Stan lo miró sin comprender.

—Dijiste que encontraste algo, ¿qué encontraste?

—Ah… —y ahora el rostro de Stan también estaba sonrojado. —Ya sabes… amor propio. —rio ruidosamente, apartando la mirada de todos.

— _Hijo de puta._

Al subir al autobús, Cartman decidió adelantarles el paso, sentándose casi de forma inmediata y por poco aplastando a Stan, al lado de Kyle.

—Podemos sentarnos todos juntos hasta atrás, Cartman.

—No, ve tu solo. —rechistó cruzándose de brazos. Kyle miró a Stan y luego a Cartman, sin saber qué hacer, sabía que no le daría el paso.

Mientras iba avanzando el autobús, Cartman miró a las chicas _fujoshis_ o como quiera que se denominaran, ellas hacían las parejas, pero ninguna parecía tomar en cuenta la infinita posibilidad que tenían enfrente, ¿qué no veían la bonita aura alrededor de ellos dos? ¡Al demonio Tweek y Craig! Ellos ya habían pasado de moda.

—Oye, tú, china. —llamó en voz baja Cartman.

—Soy coreana.

—Da igual. —bufó. — ¿Qué se necesita para qué ustedes emparejen algo como lo hicieron con Tweek y Craig?

—Bueno, ellos lucen lindos y tienen historia juntos. —sonrió ella, mirando hacía atrás. —La pareja tiene que complementarse, también lucir linda.

— ¿Y con quién emparejarían al homosexual hijo de puta con el que estoy sentado?

— ¡Estoy escuchándote, idiota! —reprochó Kyle, asomándose por el hombro del más gordito.

—No le hagas caso. —continuó Cartman. —Entonces…

—Supongo que con Stan o Kenny. Ellos parecen quererlo mucho. —ella no parecía muy convencida, así que se encogió de hombros y siguió platicando con su amiga de al lado.

— ¿Para qué mierda quieres saber eso? Me das repelús. —bufó Kyle, mirándolo mal.

—Tú…estás saliendo con el malparido de Stan, ¿verdad? —extrañamente no lo gritó a los mil vientos, sí, era un reclamo, pero uno sin fuerza, como si lo acabara de asimilar. Kyle se pegó a la pared del bus, rojo hasta las orejas, Cartman lo observó de reojo, apretando los puños.

—Él no es un malparido, tú sí. —medio respondió, mordiéndose constantemente los labios. —Ahora que lo sabes, ¿qué harás? ¿Delatarnos para que Wendy nos termine cortando el pene?

—No sería mala idea. —sonrió con maldad, causando que Kyle volteara a verlo con una mueca de reproche.

Al instante que lo hizo, Cartman apoyó sus labios sobre la comisura del labio de Kyle; debido a su corpulencia y al movimiento del carro, cualquiera que los hubiese visto pensaría que, como siempre, Cartman intentaba darle un golpe a Kyle que pareciera “accidental”.

—Lo mantendré en secreto, perra. —satirizó, con una sonrisa arrogante. —Si tu mantienes el mío.

Kyle no pudo decir nada, Cartman no lo dejó, simplemente se levantó del asiento y aunque todavía faltaban dos paradas a su casa, decidió bajar, junto a la coreana con la que había hablado anteriormente y otro montoncito de niños, extras que no conocía, por lo que el autobús se detuvo unos segundos de más, dándole el momento perfecto para observar a Kyle.

Stan no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de pasarse con él, robándole la atención del chico de gorro verde que hace unos instantes le veía con sorpresa todavía.

No podía ver el rostro de Kyle, pero sí la sonrisa que le dio Stan al sentarse a su lado, una pura y refrescante, seguido seguramente por un apretón de manos, oculto de la vista de todos; su beso ni siquiera había puesto nervioso a Kyle, pero cuando Stan tomó la mano de este mismo, incluso podía notar las orejas sonrojadas de Kyle a esa distancia.

¿Cómo podía odiarlo sí Stan lo ponía así de feliz?

Está vez ni siquiera pudo maldecir a su Yo Cupido, al ver que el autobús se marchaba, observó en silencio, con los ojos perdidos hasta que este desapareció de su vista. Quizás si se hubiera dado cuenta mucho antes, él sería quién pusiera así de nervioso a ese judío estúpido.

—Maldito hijo de puta, me rompiste el corazón. —sonrió, lanzando una roca a la acera.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
